Eggwars
by Pengwe
Summary: Alex gobbled down the golden apple and she felt a bit more alive as she healed. The yellow members didn't waste time. They came flying at her once more, and this time, the odds were in her favor.


**A/N: Hi there, fellow readers, if you don't know the game Eggwars, I'll quickly explain it so that you'll understand this story. Basically there are two versions and for this story, it takes the smaller version. The smaller version consists of 4 teams; Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green. Each team have their own floating bases and iron, gold, and diamond generators. There is a center island that also has these resources. The main objective is to protect the egg with obsidian, since it is the most effective block in this game. Once the egg is gone, the team members cannot respawn again once they have died. If they still have their egg, then they can die as many times as they want and respawn back. Whichever team is the last one standing, wins the game.**

* * *

Steve leaned against the sandstone walls with his enchanted bow drawn. Alex stood beside him and she peered over the edge of the walls.

"Yellow team is crossing the bridge. Shoot now!" Alex commanded. Steve swiftly spun around and quickly took aim at the running people through the little gap in the wall. He didn't hesitate to let the arrows fly, in fact, he watched in satisfaction as the three yellow team members fell off the narrow bridge like bowling pins being knocked out by the ball. Unfortunately, since yellow team still had their egg, the three members respawned back.

"We should probably rush them!" Alex nearly yelled. She scanned the areas and grinned at their odds. Red team had lost their egg at the beginning, and only one member was alive. Blue team was already defeated, so the only real threat was yellow.

"Alright, alright. Just lemme get some apples real quick." Steve said as he scooped up the gold from the generator. He nearly thrusted the gold into the poor villager's arms. The villager muttered something incomprehensible as he handed over a couple of golden apples.

"Hurry up, I can see them prepping." Alex urged. She fiddled with her bow when she saw one of the yellow members in shooting range.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Hold your arrows." Steve said as he chugged a golden apple down. He readjusted his iron helmet that threatened to slip off.

Alex spared him a glance before turning her attention back to yellow's base and its members.

"Who's going for the egg?" Alex asked.

"I am. You just distract 'em." Steve pulled out his enchanted diamond pickaxe. He joined Alex on the edge of the wall. "Hmm, they have a thin layer of obsidian on top of the egg. Shouldn't take long to mine through it."

"Okay, let's go." Alex sped off, leaving Steve to race after her.

* * *

Their bridge to the center wasn't safe at all. It was only one block wide, which meant any incoming arrows would push them right off. But Steve and Alex weren't worried at all, since they've done this a million times before.

A fond memory flashed in Alex's mind, causing her to grin. "What's up?" Steve asked, noticing the look Alex gave him. "Just remembering what happened last round."  
Steve chuckled and said, "That was a great match."

They reached the center where there were two gold generators and two diamond generators. Even though they didn't need the materials, the gold and diamonds flooded their inventories anyways. They both turned serious as they reached the bridge which led them to yellow's base.

"Eat up, and watch yourself." Alex said.

"Funny, I think I should be one telling you that." Steve joked. The only response he got was Alex munching on a golden apple. She readied her diamond sword.

"Stay back until you see an opening." Alex said. Her green eyes stared into his blue eyes, searching for a confirmation. Steve momentarily lost himself in her eyes, but he quickly snapped out of it and gave a small nod. She gave a confident smile before dashing down the narrow bridge, her sword gleaming in the sunlight.

The yellow team didn't have much time to prepare, so they only managed to equip chainmail armor with iron swords at the ready. One of them wasn't paying attention and he stood closest to the bridge. With a quick sweep of the sword, the poor guy was knocked off the floating base, right into the void. The other two teammates ran towards Alex.

Alex parried each blow and she leaped and dodge as much as she could. The fallen teammate had respawned back and leaped into the fight with only his fists. Alex didn't pay too much attention to him, since he didn't do much damage. The other two however, were a tough pair to defeat. Every time Alex landed a hit on someone, the other person would be right behind her.

She was beginning to run out of time as her hearts started to deplete. Seeing no other choice, Alex threw a TNT block down and ran for her life. She made it to the edge as the TNT exploded, effectively killing one of them. This left the unarmored guy and the chainmail girl, well technically two unarmored people, now that the girl respawned back.

Alex gobbled down the golden apple and she felt a bit more alive as she healed. The yellow members didn't waste time. They came flying at her once more, and this time, the odds were in her favor.

* * *

Steve nervously watched the TNT explode, hoping that Alex could get out of range in time and she did. He let out a sigh of relief as the odds were evened when one of the armored members had died.

Steve twirled the pickaxe in his hand as he sprinted towards the obsidian. He mined as fast as he possibly could and prayed that none of them noticed him. Luckily, they were too busy attacking Alex.

 _"_ _Come on, eggy. Where are you?"_ Steve thought. He was extremely impatient as he dug the third obsidian block. Without warning, he plopped into this little two block hole where the egg was hidden. _"Yes!"_ Steve thought as he brought the pickaxe down onto the egg. The egg bursted into a million pieces and Steve quickly built his way out of the hole.

Steve resurfaced to find Alex finishing off the final member. A final slice eliminated team yellow. Now there was only one person left on red team.

* * *

After a quick break to catch their breath and get more apples, Steve and Alex searched the entire map for the red member.

Just as they were about to give up, an arrow whizzed by Steve's head. Their heads snapped at the direction of the arrow, which came from the giant tree in the center.

Alex facepalmed. "Of course, the tree!"

More arrows rained down on them, forcing them to build a wall. They had experienced this method before and instantly knew the solution.

Alex was about to say that she should go, but Steve beat her to it.

"I'll go. View me." Steve chugged down a golden apple before Alex could stop him. Alex sighed as she quickly built a scoping tower. _"Hmm, why not have some fun?"_ She thought while patiently waiting for Steve to tower his way up the man-made tree.

* * *

Steve went through several stacks of sandstone blocks before reaching the red member. He could hear the leaves rustling but he could also hear something else. Curious, he looked down to see Alex running around in circles in her little tower while throwing carrots everywhere. Several arrows skimmed right by her.

 _"_ _Now's my chance!"_ Steve thought as he circled around the tree. Then he spotted the member. His back was against him and all of his focus was on Alex. He hadn't noticed that Steve was right behind him! Steve slyly smiled as he drew his bow and let out one shot.

 _Ding!_ The red member flailed his arms uselessly at the sudden attack. He lost his balance and fell out of the tree, quickly meeting the ground.

Fireworks erupted into the sky as the announcer declared green team's victory. Steve gave Alex a smug smile from the top of the tree. Alex returned it.

They were both teleported back to the main lobby where they could choose any other game modes such as; Survival Games, Creative, Factions, etc.

However, there was only one game that made them keep coming back. Steve and Alex stood at the daunting portal to Eggwars.

"Again?" They simultaneously asked. They shared a laugh before answering the question together. "Again."


End file.
